life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Amber
Rose Amber is James Amber's wife and Rachel Amber's step-mother in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Personality Rose appears friendly and welcoming, especially to Chloe. However, she may come off as humorless, since at Chloe's several attempts to make jokes, Rose does not seem to react. Instead, she says, "You are a riot, Chloe." This could also be a simple difference in sense of humor, since the jokes Chloe tells are play on words. For example, when Rose says that the glasses are in the china cabinet, Chloe replies, "How am I supposed to get to China?" Appearance Rose Amber has short brown hair and brown eyes. She wears an elbow-length red jacket over a cream-colored shirt with a white floral pattern, ruffles along the bottom, and a red hem along the top. She wears dark brown pants that end above her ankles and cream-colored shoes with light brown heels. She has a white necklace with a round pendant and a white bracelet on her left hand. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Rose in her journal: Rose, Rachel's mom, also seems pretty decent. She certainly really loves Rachel and James. Poor lady. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe finds out that Rose Amber is assisting Blackwell's production of The Tempest and is among those thanked in the playbill. Rachel wears the costume that her step-mother sewed for her role as Prospera. Episode Two - "Brave New World" Rose is first seen at the very beginning of the episode, alongside James Amber and Rachel in Principal Wells' office. Later on in the episode, she is seen again at the Amber household after Chloe and Rachel decide they are going to leave Arcadia Bay and both Rose and James invite Chloe to stay for dinner at their house. Rose has Chloe set the table, including asking what James would like to drink. When at dinner, Rose asks Chloe if she and Rachel are in any of the same classes. As Rose was present when Chloe was excluded it seems an odd question, whether she forgot or it is a continuity error is unknown. Rose is welcoming to Chloe and says that the Amber house is always open to her. When an argument breaks out between James, Rachel and Chloe, Rose defends Chloe and is upset at her husband for being rude to Chloe. She is upset to learn that James is cheating on her. Rose, along with James and Chloe, are shocked when Rachel smashes the table. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" TBA Relationships Family *James Amber (husband) - Rose and James are happily married and she is shown to truly love her husband. She says she isn't "threatened" after James' Sera meeting after 13 years of marriage. *Rachel Amber (step-daughter) - Rose and Rachel have a loving relationship. Rose is very proud of Rachel describing her as driven and wishes she was like Rachel at her age. Other * Chloe Price - Rose seems to like Chloe based on her saying that she is welcome at their home and when Rose becomes angry with James for saying unkind things to Chloe. When Rachel is stabbed by Damon, she will hug Chloe and thank her for saving Rachel's life. Gallery Screenshots Principal's Office BTS - 4.jpg|Rose in Principal Wells's Office ("Brave New World"). RoseMeetingJoyce.jpg|Rose meeting Chloe's mother, Joyce ("Brave New World"). bts-rose-ep2-talktochloe.png|Rose talking to Chloe at her house ("Brave New World") bts-jamesandrose-ep2.png|James and Rose ("Brave New World") bts-rose-ep2-attable.png|Rose having dinner ("Brave New World") bts-rose-ep2-talktojames.png|Rose talking to James ("Brave New World") bts-jamesandrose-tellingrachel.png|James and Rose telling Rachel the truth ("Brave New World") bts-jamesandrose-ep3.png|James and Rose talking to Rachel and Chloe ("Hell is Empty") bts-rose-ep3-talktochloe.png|Rose talking to Chloe ("Hell is Empty") bts-rose-ep3-talktochloe2.png|Rose talking to Chloe #2 ("Hell is Empty") bts-jamesandrose-ep3-dream.png|James and Rose in Chloe's dream ("Hell is Empty") bts-rose-ep3-talktochloehospital.png|Rose talking to Chloe in the hospital ("Hell is Empty") bts-ep3-amberssleeping.png|The Amber family sleeping in Rachel's hospital room ("Hell is Empty") bts-rose-ep3-brokenfamily.png|Rose in the "tell truth" ending of the game ("Hell is Empty") bts-james-ep3-happyfamily.png|Rose having dinner with her family and Chloe ("Hell is Empty") Photos RachelandFamily.jpg|Rose with her husband and step-daughter. RachelAndFamily2.jpg|Rose with her husband and step-daughter in Paris, France. ru:Роуз Эмбер pt-br:Rose Amber Category:Amber Family Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Major Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Before the Storm